


Dreams

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has given up a lot for Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

"Sherlock wanted to be a pirate, what about you?"

Mycroft crossed his legs and glanced briefly at his hands, "An actor." he shrugged. "Or a writer. Certainly not an accountant."

"An accountant."

"When I'm not too busy being the British government, the secret service or the CIA... on a freelance basis."

John gave a small laugh. "So why didn't you?"

"Oh, a number of reasons." He picked at a non-existent thread on his immaculately tailored trousers before turning to John with a sad smile. "Life. The Universe. And everything."

"Sherlock." John replied without missing a beat.

"'If you can dream - and not make dreams your master...'"

**Author's Note:**

> "Life. The Universe. And Everything." - Douglas Adams  
> 'If you can dream - and not make dreams your master...' - Rudyard Kipling 'If'


End file.
